Episode 7145 (1st April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Adam and Vanessa wake up in bed together and immediately regret their actions. Emma and Ross are irked to learn that it was Val who caused the damage to Darren's car. Emma confronts Val, telling her how Finn feels about her and that she has let him down. Laurel is waiting to go on the family trip to London, but is torn when Kerry makes mention of a party she is holding for Dan's birthday. The temptation proves too much for Laurel, who convinces Kerry to lie to Marlon in order to free her up to attend. Vanessa trips herself up in her lies and is forced to admit to Rhona and Leyla she spent the night with Adam. She also breaks the news to Leyla that she might have cancer and finds out the results today. Adam confides in Aaron that he slept with Vanessa. Victoria finds Adam, insisting that she wants to be with him and always did. Kirin finds a scared Vanessa procrastinating from getting her test results and it's not long before he manages to convince her of his love and unwavering support by taking her to get her results. The party atmosphere takes a massive dive when Laurel has more than one too many and ruins the evening by throwing up and falling down the stairs. Val explains why she did what she did to Finn and begs his forgiveness. The party guests call Doug to pick up Laurel when she is too drunk to walk. Doug is upset to see how bad Laurel is as he carries her home covered in her own sick. Vanessa and Kirin return from receiving her results to news that she is all clear. She's unnerved as Adam tells her he's back with Victoria and plans to tell her that they spent the night together. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Dining area and office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Cricketer's Row *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and Adam Barton's bedroom *Holey Scrap site Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes